The Unlikely Pair
by N0VAST0RM
Summary: The son of Maka and Soul Evans is seventeen years of age. He's been enrolled in the DWMA and has been paired up with a new meister. Though they are compatible through soul wavelengths, there is a slight dilemma in the personality department. Will the two remain together and be as great as Maka and Soul? Only time will tell. [sorry guys I'm bad at summaries]
1. The Night of Soul Hunting

**The Unlikely Pair**

**Date: 6/24/13**

**Ch. 1: The night of Soul Hunting.**

/A/N: Don't own any of the Soul Eater characters. I do own Ava and Xander. That's it. I'm just borrowing the rest for this little fanfic./

The moon hung high in the sky, its crooked smile, sinister eyes, Ava Storm, level one meister stood upon a building in Death City her weapon at her side as her eyes lifted to the moon as she gave a sigh "I can't sense it…" she tried to focus but the kishin egg was out of her ability. Slowly those silver hues closed as she tried again. It aggravated Ava to no end; no matter how much 'training' she received from Professor Albarn she couldn't get a grasp on her soul perception. "I can't do it, Xander" right when she was about to give up, she felt it, with a beat of her heart and a breath those eyes opened, turning to the alleyway to the right "I've got it … it's there" her eyes narrowed "and now it's moving… damn it" with that she took off in a dash, jumping off the building, her body sliding down the side. Once her feet touched the concrete ground, Ava was racing as quickly as she could.

Closing his eyes he let out a sigh and folded his arms behind the back of his head "It's about damn time…" scoffed the weapon in his human form as he watched her run off. Xander Evans was his name; he was a weapon as was his father before him. His eyes watched his meister as she raced down the alleyway at top speed "_Always pushing it to the limit…" _were his thoughts as he shook his head and jumped down, running after his meister in a rapid haste.

The two were partners, lived together in the same apartment, but even then they didn't seem as close as most meister and weapon pairings. Even after being partners for almost two years, having barely moved in together half a year ago they were still working things out. Ava wasn't one to smother so she had to be cautious even on a normal friend level. "This one is quick… I'll need you in scythe form" she held her hand out to him but just then the mutated kishin egg rounded the corner, its dark eyes looking to them its body looking like one Dr. Stein's dissections gone wrong "shit" cursed Ava beneath her breath. Yes, she was a fire cracker and had quite the mouth on her, she was a skilled fighter but there were just some things she was working on that needed mastering.

Once Xander reached his meister he heard her say for him to transform, he was about to when the monster reared its ugly face "...Well aren't you beautiful?" he smirked and reached out taking a hold of Ava's hand, transforming into a scythe. There was something unique about Xander, yes his father was a scythe, his mother a hybrid both meister and weapon but for him? His weapon powers were extraordinary; he was scythe yes, but also a gun. Something Lord Death called a Scythe Gun; one of rarest types of weapons around, where the second weapon came from? How did Xander have the ability? It wasn't known, it was a mystery but for Xander? He was praised for it, many people wanted to use him, because of how special he was. They saw him as a weapon with bragging rights; everyone wanted him for the wrong reasons. But Ava? She actually saw him as more than just a weapon, she saw him as a friend. "You can take this guy, come on Ava! I know you can do it!" even though he rooted for his meister and tried to pep her up Xander couldn't forget their last battle. Ava had gotten so nervous she spaced out for only a moment, and in that moment? Xander was almost eaten in his gun form. So needless to say, he was rather nervous for this battle. But he couldn't think that now, shaking it off his image appeared in the blade of the scythe "this one seems different, so try to stay on track, and please Ava, be careful"

Taking a hold of the scythe her grip firming around the handle "Yeah yeah I know" Ava gave a sigh and a roll of her eyes "You keep blaming me for those last times. I can't help it, I get nervous" she muttered while racing after the Kishin egg "Come on you ugly piece of shit!" Leaping into the air with the scythe over her head she slashed down onto the soul's head. But the evil soul seemed to be quick for it managed to dodge the slice by an inch and sent a counter attack. "W-What?!" Ava's silver eyes widened as she saw it, a spiked tail came from the side slamming into her, sending the Meister flying and colliding into a concrete wall, dropping her weapon upon impact "fuck…" she grit her teeth landing upon the ground in a thud.

When she was knocked off her feet that didn't bother him too much since she was light, but for that moment he did worry about her "Ava, are you alright?" questioned Xander calmly. He knew it took more than that to keep her down.

"You mother fucker!" with a shaky hand the meister reached out, grabbing the scythe again, running for the monster. That was one thing about Ava, even when down she always got right back up and pushed on. It was her determination to gather as many evil souls as they could, her push, her drive to be her best and not give up. "This ugly bastard is tougher than he looks" she winced at the pain in her side "We can get him! Are you ready Xan?!"

"Yeah" chuckled the weapon "Let's do this"

"SOUL RESONANCE!" the partners exclaimed in unison.

Ava's soul shone brightly a beauty aura of blue as she concentrated, she could feel it, their souls were connecting. A gust of wind surrounded the two and the end result she could feel them stronger the scythe blade having changed forms and glowing. Ava couldn't get over the beauty of it "Xan you look amazing!" exclaimed the teen.

"Focus!" Xander yelled out which snapped the meister back into the battle ahead.

"Right!" Ava turned her attention to the evil soul as it began to high tail it out of there "Oh no you don't! Get back here you bastard!" dashing after it, Ava took to the air closing her eyes she focused "We can do this … we got this …" pointing her scythe downward she shot at the monster, slicing down into it. When her feet landed upon ground, Ava twisted her body, holding firmly onto her weapon, the blade slicing through the monster's body "Nova Slash!" where did that come from? Whatever, or however, it felt amazing, this whole experience felt absolutely amazing. Ava wasn't scared, she wasn't sad, she felt energized, she felt alive but most of all she felt happy, When the monster's body turned to shadow and disappeared its soul left floating before them "there it is … go get it, Xan" she released him and smiled.

With the beast subdued it was his time to collect it. They really did do it didn't they? Morphing back to his human form he smirked at the soul "We really did it, huh?" Xan reached out and clenched the evil soul in his hand, then he brought it to his mouth and gobbled it "Mmm mm been deprived of these things for a while" it had been awhile since they caught a soul. "Good job, Ava" he looked at her with a smirk before he folded his arms behind his head "Guess we need to report on our mission" he headed off.

Something about this moment had Ava's heart racing, a smile upon her lips as she had watched him devour the soul "We did great tonight" there was a definite hint of happiness in her voice as she spoke to him. Maybe it was the adrenaline but her heart was still pounding, her breathing still a bit elevated. The magenta haired teen took a few deep breaths to calm her breathing as she walked with her weapon "yeah… time to report" a giggle escaped her lips but she cleared her throat like it didn't happen.

Xander didn't normally see this side of Ava a lot, but it always brought a calmer, warmer side from him. She was sort of cute when she was giggly and bubbly like she was now "Calm down there, no need to go all 'happy go lucky' now" he tried to level the moment but another giggle erupted from the meister which got the weapon to shake his head.

The two headed up the long staircase to the school where they headed to the doors, it wasn't long after that the two were standing before Lord Death, Ava just over joyous still, it might be getting on her partner's nerves at this point, she wasn't sure. Ava couldn't help it she was just so happy. "We've finished our quest, Sir" spoke Ava beaming from ear to ear "and with fabulous news!" another giggle slipped past her lips but she cleared her throat again "Tell him Xan!" she took a step back and rubbed her cheeks, smiling was hurting her face.

Once the two made it into the Death Room, he looked up at Lord Death and over to Ava to see her so giddy, she was just beaming and smiling to the point it was hurting, and it made him sweatdrop. Making that "Eh..." sound along with a shrug of his shoulders he looked up at the Shinigami and stuck his hands into his pockets "We took down the kishin egg, and that now means we have a total of 99 souls. Tomorrow we'll have to hunt for the witches' soul" he said in a blunt tone, as if it wasn't a big deal for him. In reality it was, but it just how Xander dealt with things to not make something 'small' and turn it into something huge, unlike his meister.

Lord Death tilted his head to the side "Is that so? Congratulations to the both of you, I knew you both could do it! I'm proud of you!" Xander blinked as he felt his cheeks grow warm at the praise as did Ava's "I think you two deserve to have a day off on such an accomplishment, you earned it. Enjoy it!"

"Wait we just...why give us a day off?" spoke up Xander in confusion.

Lord Death raised his finger "This is a big deal for the both of you; it's taken you both 2 years to get this far, and you two deserve it". Maybe he was right; they both of them had been running all over the place dealing with things.

Ava knew how Xander was but to hear him speak of their grand accomplishment like it was nothing caused her smile to dim to where it was barely there. Did he not feel as happy as she was a few moments ago? Was he not proud of their accomplishment? Questions began to go through Ava's mind, but hearing that they had the day off, she gave a nod of her head and forced a smile on her face "thank you Lord Death. May you have a good night" with a bow she waited for her partner before heading out of the Death Room, out of the school and heading for home.

A whole day off? What were they going to do with it? How were they going to spend it? Only time would tell what the two would decide on.

/End of Chapter 1!

If you like what you read let me know and I'll start up on another chapter!

HUGS!

-Nova/


	2. A Quarrel in the Night

**The Unlikely Pair**

**Ch. 2: A quarrel in the Night**

**Date: 6/25/13**

As they walked, Ava had her hands shoved in her sweater pocket as she walked, no longer giggling, giddy, but there was a hint of sadness. She didn't even look at him; much less speak to him as her mind was a whirl of thoughts and maybes. Xander himself wasn't talking, he knew he'd hurt Ava and was just bracing himself for when she'd snap at him. He knew it was coming, he could feel the tension rising between them like a thick fog in a horror movie. Not a surprise. Xander seemed to be good at making her mad, as well as her making him mad, but why couldn't they just get a long like the other Meisters and Weapons.

Given his parent's history together when they were younger even now they were still one of the best. Sometimes the students would talk about him and Ava behind their backs; he even had a few Meisters step up and say how they'd take him as their weapon, and that he could trust them. But the truth was, he couldn't, Regardless of his parents being so caring to him, there was just something 'wrong' with Xander. He just felt uneasy when it came to trusting but with Ava? Though it was hard he knew he could do it one step at a time.

When they reached their apartment, Ava closing the door behind them both she just couldn't hold it in any longer "Did that mean nothing to you? We've worked our asses off for years and only now just got the required kishin souls and yet you make it seem like it was nothing." she could feel her voice shaking. Though she had a foul mouth, Ava was sensitive, she wore her heart on her sleeve and the littlest things, like Xander's words in the Death Room and his tone hurt her. "It may not be for you, but for me it is. And for you to hold a rain cloud over us like that with your negativity? Your 'it's no big deal' attitude really hurts" she imitated him for a moment, impersonating his voice with an overly macho pose before slinking back against the door, a bummed look on her face.

He didn't want to have to deal with her tension causing taunting so Xander went to the fridge to grab a snack as she started to tear him a new one; which really wasn't a surprise. Xander had grown use to it for the past two years, so her yelling at him or mocking him didn't really bother too much, but he could tell she was hurt. "Sorry" was all he could say.

"_Sorry? That's all he can say?" _sometimes Ava just didn't understand him. She wanted to but even with her, he put up walls and barriers to keep others from getting in. "I'm going to bed…" she slipped off her sweater and hung it up on the coat rack near the door, heading to the cabinet she took out two glasses and poured chocolate milk in both before taking one and heading off to her room.

Looking at the glass he made a face "Fine..." he liked drinking from the carton, but her putting it in a glass? What choice did he have, he couldn't waste it. Taking it he walked off to their living room to watch some TV, maybe he could find a movie that could help clear his thoughts.

Sitting in her room, dressed in her mint green pajamas, Ava hugged her knees to her chest as she stared out her bedroom window out at the moon as tears trickled down her cheeks_ "Stupid Xan … making our moment complete shit"_ He'd done stuff like that time and time again, so why did this one hurt so much more than the others? Reaching for her glass, she silver eyed teen downed it in one gulp before sighing; her lower lip quivered as she gulped down a few sobs and wiped away her tears. Getting up, she headed to the bathroom to freshen up her face, calm herself down before heading out to the living room. Moving over, she took a seat next to him, bringing her legs up to sit Indian style beside him. "Why?" was her question as she looked to the tv, slowly those silver eyes moving to look at Xander with seriousness shining within them "Why turn an amazing moment into dog shit?" her eyes were still a bit red but she was calm "Is it because you fear we'll fail when it comes to facing the witch? Xander …" reaching out she gently placed her hand upon his arm.

Ava wanted to be understanding. "I know a lot of the times we're at each other's throats… and fighting on the battle field… we're not like the other meister and weapon teams" she took a breath and sighed her eyes wandering to the tv once more "I know I don't say this a lot… in fact I never say it …" she slowly brought her silver hues back to him "But I'm glad you're my weapon, my partner. You're amazing and … I don't and can't see myself with anyone else when on the battle field" which was true. Ava had the moves, and had tried to be paired with other weapons in the past but it never worked but when she met Xander? Things changed, the two linked and had this connection.

Xander was just a typical teenager himself, he preferred to keep a lot of his problems to himself and not broadcast them as if they were so important to the world, but he didn't want to burden Ava with them. Sipping his milk he would then take a bite out of a pastry while his two-toned green and red eyes stayed fixed on the screen. "Look..." he paused with eating, then glanced over at her "I know I pissed you off, and I am sorry about that" he started to eat some more, then looked down at his glass of milk "I guess I am lucky to have you as a meister, everyone else wants me for the wrong reason...always have..." then he clenched the pastry almost crumbling it, then blinked "...Such a good donut..." he stuffed the rest of it into his mouth till it bulged his cheeks. The less sensitive he got the better, and he really didn't want to get all soft over what just happened, because it did bother him. Would he be good enough to help his meister take on a witch? To turn into a Death Scythe? To fight by Lord Death's side? It was quite the honor, and he wanted to be at his best, but there were still those differences. He just couldn't find a meister who would show him it was okay to trust. Xander then gulped down his milk while still trying to finish his donut, before swallowing it "Thanks..." he said as he got up and walked off to get ready for bed.

He actually acknowledged her that was something new, normally he'd be too into his show or blocking her out or just not wanting to answer but he actually spoke this time. Yet what he said caused Ava to give an inward sigh. She watched him, listened to every word then watched as he got up and headed off to bed "… good night" but he probably didn't hear her. With a groan, Ava allowed her body to fall back against the couch cushions and looked up at the ceiling "_Such an insensitive bastard…"_ a growl rumbled in her throat. Sitting up she grabbed the empty glass then blinked "…. A water mark?... Xander next time use a fucking coaster!" she sighed and wiped it off with her pajama sleeve "_damn condensation_" she grumbled and went to her room getting the glass, taking them to the sink and washing them before heading back to the living room, giving it a cleanup before finally heading to bed.

The hours passed, and Ava couldn't get much sleep, by the time the laughing sun peeked up over the horizon, Ava was out of bed, leaving a note for Xander that she'd be heading to school that day. No use in taking the day off if she knew she wasn't going to be able to enjoy it, especially with the tension that was always surrounding her and Xander when they were together. Standing in the hallway near the quest board, Ava looked at theirs that was marked completed it brought a smile upon her lips. Just then a voice called to her, Ava snapped from her moment and glanced back round to see a pink haired male "Good Morning Crona" she smiled to him then noticed Maka "Morning Professor"

"I see you're here, but why? I heard that Lord Death gave you the day off because of your great accomplishment, Congrats on that by the way" Maka smiled.

Ava was happy but then she remembered Xander and that happiness faded once again "I'd... rather not talk about it" turning back to the board she was looking for something that didn't require a weapon to do, yet all of them seemed to.

"Going on a quest without your weapon? That's not a good plan, look I know you're having problems with Xander, it's normal" yet she hadn't seen a partnership as fragile and shaky as Ava and Xander's in her life. Maka hated to admit it, but she didn't see the partnership lasting much longer than it had, it was a surprise it even lasted as long as it did. "Just give him some time" she placed a hand upon Ava's shoulder "and enjoy your day off" she smiled, her and Crona heading off. Maka didn't want to get involved since she knew her son and knew that the meisters before Ava had left him long before. For Ava to keep with him for this long? It did mean something but would Xander see it? Or would she have to step in?

Ava sighed and headed to the secretary's desk "Is... there anything where a meister won't need her weapon?"

The secretary blinked and checked her book. "There is a mission to gather information from a village just outside of Death City, but even though it's just a gathering mission… it is still best for the meister to be accompanied by his or her weapon. But if you insist.." After receiving a slip with an address, Ava was off on her own, it was just a light mission to gather information what harm could it do? It was a lot better than having to deal with Xander and that never-ending tension.

Hours passed and Xander twisted and turned in his sleep, the nightmare kept nagging at him various times he would sleep, he always remembered being afraid. He could see the younger version of himself looking afraid blood running down his body with tears in his eyes crying "_I don't want to die! Please! I'm scared!" _Snapping awake, his eyes were wide as he grabbed his chest then looked to the window to see that it was morning; maybe Ava was already awake, or probably went on her walks. Xander pushed himself up and went to shower before putting on some clothes, he walked out to see the note she left him, then shrugged "Whatever..." he went to grab himself something to eat, and figured he could probably take to the city and see what was going on. Perhaps he could see if there were some kids at the court, and maybe he could play a game of basketball to get his mind off of things. Making his way down the street he saw all the people just walking about, a few kids running around playing games and laughing and having a good time.

Once he made it to the park he saw some of the other students there, and recognized a few who noticed him "Hey Xander, coming to play?"

Xander wore comfortable attire, his shirt was a navy blue with some designs on the front, and his pants were regular yellow sports pants with a white stripe going down and a pair of white tennis shoes. "Yeah, thought I'd stop by and play a bit" it didn't take long for him to join a game, and soon they were all going back and forth.

/Chapter 2 done!

Not sure if anyone is enjoying this as much fun as it is writing it. But I hope some of you are. If you have any suggestions please let me know!

HUGS!

-Nova/


	3. The Truth Revealed

**The Unlikely Pair**

**Ch. 3: The Truth Revealed**

**Date: 6/26/13**

Xander was on the balcony looking out, he had climbed up and sat on the railing while letting his feet dangle, looking down he knew he could make the drop if that were to happen. Who was he kidding? How could he even be a good weapon? It wasn't his idea to join the DWMA in the first place; he was forced to by his parents as a means to straighten him up get him off the streets and away from the ones who wanted to use him. Yet being here he didn't see it any different, he was still being used, and he just didn't see why they would mask the idea of hunting kishin eggs over being used, yet he saw weapon and meister getting along. The Meister was stronger with their weapon, and the weapon was strongest with their meister. Xander just couldn't see it since he had trouble trying to let down his guard, to let go of his fear and learn to trust, but what was he to do?

"There you are" came a voice from behind.

Xander glanced back for a second then looked out at the sky again "What do you want?"

The male approached and stood with his hands tucked in his pockets, his black hair waving against the light breeze. "You've been nothing but trouble since you got here, I'm amazed my father has kept you around. Then again with who your parents are, I'm not surprised. All of this special treatment, and yet you disappoint".

Xander gritted his teeth, but he held his tongue as he didn't want to dare insult Death's son. "So that's why you came looking for me? To say how much of a loser I am?"

Kid walked up next to him "No, to say how you need to get off your high horse and learn to be a good partner".

Xander glared while bringing his knees up to his chest "What more is needed of me? I help when I can-"

"You're wrong! You're acting selfish, and whatever it is that is holding you back..." Kid frowned at him "You better make sure it doesn't cost you your Meister's life...cause one more screw up, if she gets hurt like she has in the past, yo-"

"You're blaming me for her going off again?!" Xander looked at him with anger "It's not my fault!"

Kid frowned "If you were a better weapon-partner then she wouldn't have gone without you, that's the point I'm trying to make!"

Xander looked down, then turned to jump down onto a ledge, then off onto the ground where he took off in a run.

Kid blinked "Hey! come back here!...damn that kid, why is he-"

"Why not leave him alone Kid?" Liz was right there with concern "We don't know why he is the way he is..."

Kid reached up and rubbed his brow "Fine" then he turned and walked back inside with Liz following.

Xander ran as fast as he could, as hard as he could, as far as he could until he stumbled into an alley and tripped over his own shoe lace and landed face first into a puddle of water. Rolling over he spat out the water, and laid there staring up at the sky "I don't regret anything..." he closed his eyes "Nothing. Nothing, I regret nothing" he just wanted to forget, and never remember. Maybe he was useless after all, because he didn't feel like he was needed, and why was he born a weapon? Why was he born? Xander had pulled himself into a corner and sat there, his eyes closing as memories of his past came flooding in.

**"Hey Xander, we got a big raid tonight, would be nice if you could...help out, you game?" spoke the gang leader.**

**The young boy stood hesitant, then he thought of all the good things he got in the end, the good food, and the perks. "Alright, I can help" **

**"Good, haha! One day I'm going to make you a general!" cheered the woman. **

**Xander had been running around with a gang as their messenger and weapon, they would brag and use him to control the streets-he was known and a lot of the other gangs were intimidated by him, especially when he was alone since he could take care of himself without a Miester. He grew up with others having such wondrous expectations for him given who his parents were. He just felt like he couldn't it, that he'd let them down, so he left. That was why he left, because he hated it there, and he ran away and joining a gang was his salvation. **

Xander pounded his head as the darker thoughts poured in, he didn't want to remember cause it made him afraid, because he almost died, and he was left behind like he wasn't anything.

**They were doing a raid at an old warehouse and met up with an Evil soul that was guarding the place, it was strong and the gang leader used Xander as a shield, hurting him in the process and running away while leaving him to die. It was someone from the academy that went in and defeated the evil soul and helped him, and that person was Stein.**

Xander buried his face into his knees and sat there, a single tear slid down his cheek, because he knew that he had no choice. Soon a shadow stood looming over him, and he immediately backed up looking up at the person "Leave me alone!"

Stein took a puff of his cigarette and then adjusted his glasses; he squatted down to Xander's level and looked him right in the eyes. "That's not going to happen; you and I both know that you can't go on like this. What are you going to do? Keep running away when things get tough?"

Xander glared at him "You don't know me"

"I saved your life" he puffed out a perfect circle of smoke "You never thanked me"

"...I didn't ask you to"

"Okay, so that means I can take your life? Dissect you? No one will know how you died...but then your poor Meister Ava, she'll miss you".

"What do you want? I just want to be alone!"

Stein stood back up "Nothing wrong with being alone, but you're going about it wrong. Running away doesn't always solve everything unless you intend on fixing it".

"...You know nothing about me!" Xander yelled.

"I'm the least of your concern, but there is someone who wishes to understand you, but you keep blowing her off. You can't expect results when you shun your friends away from trying to understand you".

"You talk too much" scoffed Xander.

Stein puffed his cigarette then turned to walk away "Maybe I do, maybe I do" then he was gone.

Xander wasn't going to go back home to the apartment, he just wanted to be away from everyone. Ava was off alone cause she was mad at him, then he got blamed by some of the others including Kid, and here he was lectured by Stein who probably followed him or whatever. Maybe he was a drama queen? No...he just didn't' know how to communicate, or talk about things that bothered him. Ava was trying to be nice to him, then he blew her off, and he just wanted to be understood...why did things have to be so hard?

Why hadn't his parents come looking for him? They did, but Xander kept well hidden throughout that time for a witch was a part of that gang. Using her cloaking abilities on both herself and Xander so no one would find them. That was until Stein had found him. In that big raid, Lord Death had sent off Stein to investigate about an evil soul in hiding and there to his surprise he had found Xander. Having huge shoes to fill, Xander felt under a lot of pressure from everyone, including his parents. But in the end, he wanted people to understand him yet he shut down the minute they started getting through his walls. Getting up to his feet finally after while of being alone, Xander turned and headed down the path toward the school to see if Ava had returned.

/Chapter 3 Done!

I hope this one explains things a bit and cleared up any confusion.

-Nova/


	4. Danger Ahead

**The Unlikely Pair**

**Ch. 4: Danger Ahead**

**Date: 6/28/13**

**/A.N: I know the date is different but I didn't have internet for a few days xD/**

Ava found her way to the address that was in a village away from death city, it was a nice quiet little place, why would people consider something 'weird' lurking here recently? Now where to begin? Standing there the teen gave a sigh and walked up to a house, giving a knock. She was in a pair of jeans and a regular white t-shirt with her usual zip up red hoodie and a pair of sneakers. It wasn't long after the knock that an elderly woman answered the door.

"Oh dear, company? Please come in"

Ava blinked "Actually, no ma'am… I'm here to ask a few questions. See I'm a student from the Academy in Death City and-"

"Oh I see" interrupted the elderly lady before slamming the door in Ava's face.

The silver eyed teen gave a sigh and tried another house; then again until finally she looked down at the note with the address "People … don't want to talk… now what?" With a sigh she looked toward the pathway that lead to the entrance of the village and turned heading on her way back home. As Ava walked she felt it, a dark soul was lurking somewhere in the forest brush just behind the houses. Looking around she closed her eyes to pinpoint it _"Way to go Ava… here without a weapon"_ she could sense it on the outskirts of the village but nearing. Ava couldn't just leave the village unattended what if all these people were massacred? That would mess her up for a long time coming she knew it already. But what good would she be? Xander wasn't with her; it wasn't like she could attack it she was a meister without a weapon, and felt like a sitting duck waiting to be shot.

Ava had to make a tough decision but finally did and began to walk toward the entrance of the village. A kishin egg nearby and she didn't have Xander's help. _"Great ... just great Ava go and get yourself killed" _she mentally kicked herself while making haste for the entrance. It seemed with her rushing she was noticed as the presence of the dark soul was heading her way. This was enough to get Ava's heart racing as actual fear set in. The meister looked around for some sort of weapon to defend herself then saw it, a rustic farming scythe "Wow... this village really is old school..." she whispered and had to make due it was still a weapon none the less. But Ava and a regular scythe? Maybe it would just be enough for her to escape. With that she hauled ass out of the village though she seemed to be on the dark soul's radar for out of the blue it slammed on the ground right before her, its razor sharp claws snapping together as it licked its fangs with its slimy tongue.

"What a delicious soul"

Ava could hear its voice. _"A Kishin egg… is it what the village was hiding? Or that they even … knew about…?"_ why was she contemplating now? "Get back!" she blocked the claws and worked the scythe as she would in battle and swung her rather normal weapon.

Back at the Academy, Xander stepped inside he spotted Tsubaki speaking with Black Star, then he saw his father nearing them and joining their conversation. He didn't want to engage with them, so he started to head off to look around to see if he could find Ava. Word got out that there was something serious was going on near the outskirts of Death City but Lord Death hadn't sent out any staff to take care of it, but why? Could it have been Ava that was in trouble? Xander hoped not, because he knew somehow he'd be blamed for it like he was already being blamed for her going alone.

It wasn't long that he noticed his mother, Maka, turn the corner looking around until she saw him "Xander!" she rushed over "Ava...she went off alone to investigate a village, why aren't you with her?!" the blonde female was angered as her green eyes narrowed into a glare.

"How should I know where she's going? I just got here!" scoffed Xander with an equal glare.

As if things couldn't get any worse, Soul turned the corner, spotting them immediately as he headed their way "I heard, hey...what the hell Xan? You're supposed to be with your Meister!"

Xander growled "Yo! I didn't know it would be dangerous! If I did do you think I would have let her leave without me?" he started to feel kind of bad. "I...I'll go find her" did he mean that? Part of him was annoyed that she had gone off without him, yet part of him didn't feel sorry for her. Xander ran to the Death Room and there Lord Death stood staring at the mirror; he could see everything from there. "Ava..."

"Hm?" Lord Death turned and looked at him "Xander? It looks like Ava went off without you, and I think she really needs your help right about now"

"...How...how do I get there?" Worry laced Xander's voice as he looked on to the mirror.

Once given the address he was on his way, he was in a hurry to get there, but why? She was usually mean to him when he didn't give her the 'emotions' she wanted, but she was his Meister and he had to protect her. He got near the outskirts and looked around, she was nowhere in sight and that worried him "Ava!" he called out to her hoping she would call back to him, but how was she to function without a weapon? _"Damn girl...just had to go and pull the stupid card..." _he gritted his teeth as his anxiety set in, could something really bad have happened to her?

Ava had been pushed back into the village, she was tired but she wasn't giving up. After a few good hits to the monster it was missing one clawed arm and had a few gashes on its body. It was growing tired as well but it was a determined kishin egg as it was definitely giving Ava a run for her money. One swipe making contact with Ava and sent her slamming into a barn wall and another sent the meister flying through the closed barn door; needless to say Ava was taking quite the beating. To think she took on a quest that she assumed wouldn't require a weapon and yet it seemed she needed one. If only she'd listened to Maka's advice. Ava was human, her body was tired, in pain but she no, she wasn't going to die; not here. Pushing herself to her feet, Ava scrambled away from the slash of claws.

No one in the village left their houses; now it made sense as to why. "_stupid stupid … stupid!"_ taking her wooden scythe Ava blocked a few more on coming attacks. _"if I make it out of this alive… I'll never do this again… EVER" _she side dashed out of another attack. For being just a human, Ava was quick, but she was losing speed not mention a good part of her strength after using a lot of force and stamina to block attacks with a normal wooden tool. She didn't realize how smooth Xander made her blocks and attacks until now. _"Xander … I'm so sorry…" _were her thoughts as she dashed and managed to run out of the barn.

Once out of barn, Ava made a break for the entrance, however the dark soul was right on her tail. With a heavy slash, the meister went flying into and through a wooden wishing well, Ava lay upon the rubble of the wood, her normal rustic scythe splinters at her side.

"Ava!" was the sound of Xander's voice in the distance.

The meister's heart skipped a beat and something spread through her, was it calmness and a hint of relief? But that was short lived as a searing pain of claws slicing into her shoulder took over, causing a scream to escape her lips. Within seconds the sounds of blasts were heard, a gun being fired? It was Xander who had transformed his left arm into a barrel gun and was blasting away trying to get the kishin egg's attention and away from his meister. Once the coast was clear it took everything Ava had to push away the pain, but she managed to get to her feet "Xander!" she finally was able to call out. She could see him in the distance, her heart relieved as she raced toward him as quickly as she could "You can disown me after this, but please I need you to transform!"

He didn't need to be told twice, reaching out he took a hold of her hand, transforming into a scythe "Are you okay, Ava?" he asked, there was definite concern in his voice.

Her shoulder was burning, the wound bleeding, soaking the arm sleeve of her hoodie, making the already red fabric a darker shade "I'm fine" but she wasn't, she'd already lost blood and wasn't feeling her best but this dark soul had to be defeated. Gripping the scythe handle firmly in her grasp, Ava charged for the monster, blocking and slicing where she could.

"We can resonate" spoke Xander.

But Ava knew she couldn't, she wouldn't have the focus due to the trauma and damage her body went through. "We can't..."

"We can try" his voice was firm.

Ava managed to block an attack and swung, slashing at the dark soul "I can't Xan..."

"I know you can do this, Ava"

There was silence from the meister as she blocked another attack. "… okay"

"Soul Resonance!" the two called out in unison, energy flowing through them both.

Holding the scythe firmly, Ava's silver eyes narrowed as she charged for the monster "Nova Sla-" her timing was off when it came to dodging which in-turn caused a heavy bladed claw to strike her down; the meister losing consciousness within moments.

"AVA!" Xander in scythe form had skid across the ground as he transformed back into his human form rushing to his meister. Standing over her, guarding her; his arms forming into a large barrel guns "Get away from my meister you sick bastard!" he growled as he charged up his attack and fired blast after blast. Of course he wasn't as strong without his meister but it was enough to bring down the kishin egg, the monster's body fading into nothingness, its soul being left behind.

Xander didn't have time to deal with the soul, he shoved it into his pocket and rushed to Ava's side. Carefully he took his meister into his arms "Hang on Ava, I've got you" with that he began the race for Death City, hopefully Stein and Tsubaki could do something to help her.

/Chapter 4 complete!

Let me know what you guys think! =D

HUGS!

-Nova/


End file.
